Bergshire
__TOC__ Bergshire (sometimes called "Dead End Sausageville East Westerton" = (DESEW)), is a river city in Ash County, in the country of Drekis on the continent of Arcadia. The Berg River starts at an cave mouth that Desmond opened up between 1496 and 1509. Under Bergshire is the Underdim, a not-so-vast cavern system a dozen metres underground and extend beyond the outskirts of the town. Residents include the Draw. Officials: Baroness Jezebel took over the town in 1510 after her husband Baron Axel died in episode 108. She lives in the Manor House on the East Side of town. Before his death, Baron Axel had many horses buried in the grounds of the estate for unknown reasons. There is housing for 30 men-at-arms on the 2nd floor of the building as well as 1 Cleric, 1 Gate Guard, 1 Captain of the Guard and 3 Retainer Knights. Mayor Sanders, a local business owner, was elected as a third party option in episode 40. Has a magic painting that players have jumped out of twice. The sheriff of town is Sheriff McBoof. Locations: At the heart of town is the tavern/inn Shenanigans, owned by Desmond the Dashing. Across the road from Shenanigans used to be a blacksmith, but after an Underdim incident, the store was replaced with Big Ben's Brothel, a soup store. Next door to Big Ben's Brothel is Paxton's Palace. On the west road out of town is the Red Rooster, an abandoned hotel that allegedly was once called the Crimson Cock. Also allegedly haunted. Next to the Red Rooster is a Jewellery shop run by Jewel Sparkles. In the market square is the Sheriff's Office, the Mayor's Residence, Paula's Pie Post and two blacksmiths. Ron's Radical Redmithing & Sean's Smith Shop. The General Store is run by a man named George C. The store was named "General Sherman's Store" in episode 140. In the center of town is the town hall. -Ep 2 Near the Market In a row is the New Library (Run by Dorbaff/Guam Priests), Temple of Martha and the Orphanage (run by a Nun who doesn't believe Orphans should have fun). North of the market square is the tinker/locksmith shop, run by Cogwrench Hammerbench. There is the dungeons, situated next to the Manor House grounds on the east side of town. Joey's Bar on the East side of town, away from the docks, caters to staff of the manor house and other locals wishing to avoid adventurers. It is run by Frank. Upstairs instead of rooms are offices that Frank rents out. -Ep2 A Quiet Drink, with the password "Ratcleaver" you can get in. There is margaritas and cockfighting here. It is located in the basement of Joey's Bar, entrance in the back. -Ep2 The Butcher Shop, on the docks is the lesbian bar. Not to be confused with the actual butcher shop that used to be in the town square that closed down. Underground Dog-Fighting Ring is located behind The Butcher Shop on the docks. This bar is home to the Dog-Fighting Ring. This was destroyed in episode 107. Bergshire has a sizeable graveyard. A old barn on the south side of town is home to the Thieves' Den. Manning Mares, the used horse dealership, is on the edge of town. Finny's Flower Shop, run by a Human 17 to 19 year old named Finny, (Episode 116). Candy's Candy Shop, run by a Human 90 year old named Candy, (Episode 116). Mini's Haberdashery: Sells hats Connnar "The Cobbler" Crob's Cobbler Shop: Sells & repairs shoes. Owned by Dan Donnie's Doughnuts, Doughnut shop Near Town: A farm out to the west of Bergshire is Luna High Security Farms, home of Bessy, the cow with the best milk in the world, and Henrietta, the chicken with the best eggs in the world. South just outside of Bergshire is a Ruined Temple. Many people have re-purposed this building, the last were a trio of Skeletons who uses it as the Headquarters of their mail delivery service. There is a secret basement has secret red dragon in it. Destroyed Businesses: The Blacksmith that used to be across the road from Shenanigans. Sumptuous Sally's Salads - Burned town for Insurance Fraud. Except Sally forgot to buy insurance first. The Old Library - Was burnt town by an angry anti-knowledge mob. The mob also tried to hang the Libarian, but she was saved by Adventures from Shenanigans. In the town square the real butcher store that was bought out by Heartsiful's Toy Store. -Ep37 The butcher stole wares in a stall in the market square until she was arrested for kicking a noble boy who was stealing sausages and thrown in the dungeon for 3 months. -Ep45 Heartsiful's Artistic Speciality Toys and Unique Recreations, a Toy Store. Sold Eye-Gems that you can play Poach-e-mon Go - Burnt down by an angry mob who preferred real life animal fighting - Episode 37 Glenn Matthews's Taxidermy Shop - Closed down after the animals were brought to life. - Episode 78 Category:Arcadia Cities & Towns Category:Drekis Cities & Towns Category:Ash County Towns